


Hostage

by sammiejane



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Isles, Jane - Freeform, Love, Maura - Freeform, Rizzles, Rizzoli, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: Short story, Maura, and Jane are at a crime scene and something crazy happens. How will Jane save Maura?





	Hostage

I do not own anything, I love Rizzoli and Isles, I hope you enjoy!! 

 

"Drop the weapon!" Jane screamed as she stood in the middle of the road, it was dark and muggy from the rain that had fallen an hour earlier. There was a body lying on the ground, a young woman who had been shot and Maura and Jane were called to the scene. Maura was there first and kneeling down at the body, and Jane was walking towards her as she noticed a man walk up to Maura and grab her forcing her to stand. He held a gun to her head and Jane could not believe what was happening. The other police officers were holding their weapons, so to Jane, it made no senses. What was his end game?

"Drop it! You are surrounded, let her go!"

Maura screamed "Help!" as she struggled to catch her breath. The fear was just getting stronger and her legs felt weak.

"No!" the suspect yelled back, "Stay away, I will shoot her."

Jane was scared but they were surrounded by other officers and eventually the suspect would lose. She had no idea why this man was here right now. Had he shot the woman lying on the ground? Was he scared and wanted to be killed by cops to avoid an arrest? Why does he have Maura?

"You won't shoot her! Drop your gun or I will shoot you." She yelled, her voice getting raspier as she was overworking her throat.

"Jane, Please!" Maura screamed.

One of the officers got a good shot, he had already been standing to the side of Maura and saw an opportunity to take this guy out. He looked at Jane and nodded, he was about to pull the trigger when the suspect threw Maura over the dead woman's body and pointed his gun towards Jane. Maura stayed down, she was sickened by the fact that she was on top of a dead body, but it was better than being the dead body. She buried her head in her hands and let out a scream as the sound of gunshots filled the street. She looked up after it was over, Jane had shot the suspect and now they had two dead bodies at the crime scene.

Maura stood up and ran to Jane.

Maura and Jane were ordered to go home. They would get Korsak and Frankie to work on the crime scene. Maura called Kent and he was headed towards the scene as well. As Maura walked to her car, still shaking from the events, she looked at Jane who was about to get into the passenger side of Maura's car.

"Jane, thank you."

"Maura, it is my job to protect you."

They both smiled and sat in the car.

"So, my place?" Maura asked hoping deeply she'd say yes.

"Yes, I would like that." Replied Jane. She was still shaken up and they both needed to be together tonight. That was the only way to get through this crisis.

They arrived at Maura's house. They both walked into the kitchen

"Got any beer?" Jane asked, Maura, looked in her refrigerator and grabbed a cold bottle and handed it to her.

"Thanks! So, tonight that was... scary!"

"Yes, it was."

"I can't wrap my head around it, why would this guy hold you while being surrounded?"

"Maybe he was scared?" Maura questioned she was tired and her brain didn't want to think too much before bed. She did, however, wonder the same thing Jane did. The man wanted to die he must have been guilty of something.

"If he is our suspect in that girls shooting, he made the case a lot easier for us," Jane said as she took another sip of beer and headed to the couch. She was exhausted and Maura followed with a glass of wine in hand.

They sat close to one another, Jane held Maura's hand and whispered

"Ya know, I was so scared tonight. I didn't want to lose you."

Maura began to tear up. She always knew she was important to Jane, and Jane has saved her many times in the past, but Jane had never admitted to anything. She would just hold onto Maura but never said how she felt.

"Maura, I've known since the first time I met you that I loved you."

Jane looked up at Maura and tears filled her eyes. Maura tilted her head closer to Jane's and they met with a kiss. 

"I love you too" Maura whispered. 

They went back to kissing and all of the memories of them together flooded their minds. All this time they wasted and it took this suspect with a gun to Maura's head to wake Jane up and admit how she felt. 

They stopped for a moment to set their drinks down. They smiled at each other and Maura sank into the sofa, as Jane laid on top of her. The night may have started bad but it was going to end better than expected.


End file.
